Donde mueren las olas
by Kusubana Yoru
Summary: Frances moriría primero que él si con ello conseguía salvarla del infierno.
1. Volver a caminar

Disclaimer: los personajes, trama y detalles originales de Kuroshitsuji son propiedad de Yana Toboso**.**

* * *

**Donde mueren las olas**

Frances moriría primero que él si con ello conseguía salvarla del infierno.

* * *

Advertencias:

_La clasificación indica temas que no son propiamente para menores o personas sensibles a asuntos relacionados con la violencia física, psicológica, o incluso sexual en determinado momento. Queda a discreción del lector el contenido._

_Basado en la obra del manga, no del anime._

_De nuevo retomo la importancia de aclarar la pareja, por aquello de que quien avisa no es traidor._

_SebastianxFrances_

Notas introductorias:

_Ya me gustó el SebastianxFrances aunque sigo siendo teamLizzy._

* * *

**Volver a caminar**

La celebración de cumpleaños número dieciséis de Elizabeth Middleford, fue tal vez la fiesta más esperada en Londres, incluso quizás en todo el Reino Unido.

Desde varios meses antes, no había más rumor en los salones y recepciones que el color temático, quién estaría a cargo del pastel, quién se encargaría de las flores, qué músicos interpretarían, si el vestido lo diseñaría Nina Hopkins…

Frances era meticulosa, cuidadosa y una experta en mantener a la gentuza al límite de sus intereses. Por ende, toda la fiesta suponía el más grande de los misterios, sin que la información supuestamente filtrada resultara confiable.

Las damas sentían una ligera angustia, no sabían el color y por tanto dudaban en encargar sus vestidos, tanto podían ir del mismo que la festejada, como uno que desentonara radicalmente y aquello era algo que la etiqueta simplemente no permitiría. Tampoco sabían de las flores ¿Y si ella escogía rosas y alguna llevaba un desentonado girasol? ¿Y si usaba encaje de máquina y ellas llevaban de aguja? ¿Y si era fiesta en jardín? ¿Y si era piso de mármol?

No obstante, para cuando llegó la tan esperada fecha, habiéndose entregado las invitaciones en fino papel blanco creando más incertidumbre, el estallido social no se pudo contener.

La escenografía montada por toda la avenida privada que conducía a la mansión anticipaba a los curiosos viandantes lo extraordinario del acontecimiento que se avecinaba. Basto en detalles, lleno de magnificencia y con el porte digno de los miembros de la nobleza inglesa, reemplazaron los álamos por magnolias en flor. Algunas chicas de aventuraron a pedir sus atuendos en rosa suponiendo que sería el color principal, otras optaron por el blanco. Más al bajar la joven por las escaleras principales al ser anunciada el día de la fiesta, la sorpresa apareció con un silencio estremecedor.

Ciel Phantomhive, había entreabierto los labios, tan consternado como maravillado.

Rojo.

La dulce niña de los Middleford lucía un vestido rojo intenso, pasional, brillante, un rojo que rememoraba a Angelina Durless, la tan bien recordada _Madame Red_ y aquello fue un hecho que nadie pudo ignorar por haber sido la mujer, tan solo unos años atrás, la más hermosa historia de la tragedia enmascarada, aquella que en fiestas olvidaba a su hijo no nato y a su esposo.

Edward, galante caballero extendió su mano radiante de felicidad por verla tan hermosa, tan deslumbrante como ninguna otra mujer. El Marques se conmovió a tal punto que debió retirarse unos instantes e incluso Frances, la regia Marquesa ablandó la facciones de su rostro.

Todos la saludaron, todos la felicitaron, y al lado de las chicas vestidas de rosa su presencia transmitía la recatada sensualidad de la que se había hecho acreedora.

Por esa noche se olvidó de sus listones y zapatos de niña, por aquella noche no eran dos coletas rizadas las que sostenían su cabello, por aquella noche abrazo a Ciel sin asfixiarlo permitiéndose bailar con otros caballeros que le extendían la invitación. Solo por esa noche dejaría que toda Inglaterra supiera que no era más una nena consentida…

—Marquesa, permítame el atrevimiento de felicitarla por la belleza de su hija. — comentó un joven caballero acercándose a la Marquesa con discreción. Ella respondió con orgullo sobrante.

— ¿No está en edad ya de glorificar la vida de un hombre al que pueda llamar "esposo"? — preguntó enseguida sin rodeo alguno.

—Sí, sí lo está…aunque…

— ¡Oh fortuna la mía! ¿No es merecedora acaso del amor y fortuna de un Archiduque?

Frances miró con disimulada atención a su interlocutor, sonriendo con la elegancia que solo ella podía mostrar aunque la situación la repudiara completamente ¿Acaso ese hombre pedía la mano de su hija?

—Yo no la casaría con el Emperador del mundo a cambio de la dicha de su marido, su matrimonio está concerniente con el hombre más digno de esta tierra para protegerla y hacerla feliz, sin menospreciar tan galante propuesta, mucho me temo que el corazón de Elizabeth está con el Conde Phantomhive…

El caballero bajó la mirada tornándose sombría.

—…Entiendo, es más bella la flor que se entrega por su voluntad…— dijo retirándose.

La elegante mujer sintió un escalofrío, en esos instantes de teatral conversación un miedo sin fundamentos se había apoderado de su persona abrazándose a su alma con fuerza inhumana, ignorando la amarga sensación se empeñó en que el resto de la velada transcurriera perfecta.

Aunque tal vez, ese fue su error.

La vela de la sala se consumía lentamente luego de que las bombillas se rehusaran a encender durante aquella tormenta que amenazaba con derribar los cristales de las ventanas estremeciéndolos cada vez que desde el cielo se dejaba venir aplomo el poderoso desasosiego que combinaba con el espíritu de la señora.

Saltando aterrada tras escuchar el golpe de las puertas giró violentamente con el rostro desencajado al reconocer a su hijo mayor, empapado de pies a cabeza, con la capa de terciopelo pegada al cuerpo como un peso muerto que alentaba más el andar abatido del muchacho que por dos semanas había recorrido todo camino existente e incluso abriendo unos más para buscar la joya más preciosa de la casa.

No esperó palabras, corrió hacia afuera sin permitirle al mayordomo escoltarle con una sombrilla, saltó al caballo que había desmontado unos instantes atrás el su heredero y azorando las riendas dejó la casa en pleno diluvio, cabalgando como alma seguida por el diablo hasta donde le había informado su hijo en un último grito el destino que debía alcanzar.

Sorda a razones sobre salud y protocolo, ciega por el agua abundante y completamente embrutecida por aquello que no se dijo, más sin embargo, quedó suspendido con desolación en los ojos azules de Edward empañados por el llanto.

Distinguió las linternas a lo lejos, distinguió a la multitud arremolinándose pese a las inclemencias del tiempo, bajó llenando sus costosos zapatos de barro, corrió enlodando el vuelo de seda de su faldón, empujó a dos policías con sus guantes de encaje, se arrodilló sobre los olanes color crema llenándolos del verdoso pasto mojado.

Y su cabeza se inclinó al frente como no lo hacía nunca, el peinado se salió del prendedor, el maquillaje se deslizó perdiendo el retoque, la expresión se descompuso en un auténtico grito de dolor que pasmó a todos los presentes.

Pálida, delgada, su brillante cabello rubio formaba una apretada masa de rizos opacos y crespos, tenía tierra adherida a las mejillas lejos de lo sonrosado usual. Al ser abrazada, uno de sus brazos se dejó caer lánguidamente mientras que el otro se recargaba en la pierna de su madre. Las piernas relajadas brutalmente retorcidas se entreabrían revelando su impudente desnudez, la blanca piel se llenaba de manchones purpúreos alrededor de sus muslos, el cuello lánguido solo podía soportar el peso de la cabeza por el desgarrador abrazo.

Los ojos verdes se habían cristalizado en azul blanquecino, los labios sonrientes se perdían en marcados surcos dejados por alguna cuerda que acallo su risa y su voz, las comisuras mordidas como su pecho recién formado, las uñas llenas de tierra y sangre, rotas, arrancadas de la raíz a fuerza de luchar por su libertad…

Esa noche debió participar toda la escuadra de policías para arrancarla del lugar, y tres enfermeros que facilitaran la labor del médico al inyectarle un relajante.

Abrió los ojos, estaba en su habitación y el día era claro. Lo adivinaba por la brillante luz que se colaba entre los pliegues de las cortinas. Parpadeó con lentitud buscando darle forma a la sombra que permanecía a un lado suyo.

Un pesadilla, un infierno y no había otra palabra para calificar los confusos recuerdos que tenía, aunque la lúgubre presencia de su sobrino en riguroso luto, negro completamente como sus almas en aquellos instantes, le aterrizó en la realidad como una bofetada que ni siquiera vio venir.

Soltó un alarido cubriéndose el rostro con las manos ¡No había poder que calmara el destrozo de su alma! ¡No había forma en la que pudiera soportar el hueco que la devoraba desde dentro!

Volvió a llorar, volvió a gritar clavándose las uñas en el rostro para ver si algún dolor físico podía opacar el estallido de su pecho.

La cama se volvió su único refugio, las piernas no podían sostenerla y el apretado moño de su pelo se convirtió en una trenza malhecha. El corsé que ceñía su figura de dama quedó olvidado en algún lado, la seda y el satén de elegantes vestidos se reemplazó por el algodón de una camisola y la franela de una bata.

No había más reprimendas a tareas mal hechas, no había observaciones al modo de peinarse de los sirvientes. No había más Frances Middleford.

Meditaba con la boca reseca y los labios partidos, mirando por la ventana cerrada el atardecer de un día más. Las manos amarillentas sobre su regazo permanecían inmutables al bicho que se había colado a la habitación posándose en ellas, inspeccionando el sitio para saber si era comida o un potencial nido para sus huevecillos.

¿Cuándo llegaría la muerte por ella?

Por más que la buscaba simplemente parecía que se rehusaba a darle cita.

Quieta y enmudecida ignoró el llamado a su puerta, pues estaba consciente que de todos modos entraría, fuera quien fuera.

—Madre…

En atención a Edward giró un poco los ojos, pero no más.

—Necesito hablar contigo.

Y no es que ella estuviera ocupada, o a punto de salir. El joven tomó asiento en la banquilla frente a ella para evitarle la molestia de tener que girar un poco su cuerpo, se humedeció los labios y respiró profundamente repasando el discurso que iba a darle.

—… Maggie y yo ya hemos postergado la fecha, cuatro veces. Su paciencia conmigo es realmente admirable y me da la más grande prueba de su amor, no quiero que se quede esperando y el tiempo de criar hijos le llegue demasiado tarde, ya no somos tan jóvenes, tengo miedo que un día simplemente ya no quiera seguir esperando a que se dé "la oportunidad adecuada" y entonces se convierta en una solterona.

Soltó un suspiro.

—Por favor, vamos a casarnos el sábado, su madre ya arregló todo y papá me ha dado su autorización. ¿Podrías…?

La mujer le miró con aire ausente, con sus ojos opacos enmarcados por las ojeras sobre su piel descuidada.

— ¿Podrías acompañarnos? — preguntó con sinceridad acercando su mano para estrechar la de ella ahuyentando al bicho que la había confundido como decoración del sombrío lugar.

No hubo respuesta, no inmediata y decepcionado el caballero se iba a retirar pero un leve apretón en su mano le obligo a regresar a su sitio y posición, incluso inclinándose al frente para recibir el cuerpo de su madre que no había podido abrir la boca que a causa de su prolongado silencio estaba pegada por los labios.

—Gracias, gracias. — decía él correspondiendo el abrazo.

El siguiente amanecer se recibió con las cortinas abiertas, con la luz lastimándole la vista, trató de buscar entre su ropa algo que fuera apropiado, algo que no denotara la pérdida de peso drástica a la que se había sometido, pero aparentemente nada era lo suficientemente adecuado para disimular.

Paula ayudó a lavar su cabello reseco con jabón de almendras y rosa mosqueta, a colocar sobre su rostro miel y fresas que le devolvieran algo del aspecto de un vivo, aceites traídos de Francia para su cuerpo.

Esa noche celebrarían el compromiso, por quinta vez, de Margaret Mahler y Edward Middleford.

La cena silenciosa, como un no anunciado y prolongado luto la prescindieron los padres de ambos novios y las seis hermanas mayores de la novia con sus respectivos esposos. El protocolo incluía extender invitación a Ciel Phantomhive, pariente próximo de los Middleford, pero a quien Frances se rehusó a sostener la mirada dirigiéndola fugazmente a las personas que de tanto en tanto buscaban amenizar con algún comentario, consiguiendo un éxito momentáneo que rápidamente era sofocado por la simple presencia melancólica de la mujer, presencia agobiante para todos los presentes excepto para uno que con las manos enlazadas en la espalda se deleitaba con la invitación de un deseo desmesurado, desesperado y profundo.

Su amo miró de soslayo, amenazando con la mirada, recordándole sin palabras que no podía sostener dos contratos si en ello estaba pensando, porque él mismo, que ya tenía un pie en el infierno, era capaz de sentir el tormento de esa otra persona que ignorantemente se jugaba el pase el cielo. En breve los invitados se despidieron.

Entre las penumbras de la noche avanzaba el coche donde el amo y el sirviente retornaban a su mundo, con una cacería pendiente.

—Sabes que no puedes. — limitó el Conde con tono solemne.

—Sí, lo sé.

Lentamente el joven se desprendió del parche de su ojo levantando la mirada fría hasta encontrarse directamente con los ojos del demonio.

—Yo, Ciel Phantomhive, que he renunciado al cielo y a la salvación…— empezó a hablar con la voz hueca que había adoptado tras los funerales de la única persona en todo el mundo que le hacía creer que la felicidad existía, la misma que le aseguraba al mayordomo que no habría inocente resistencia al cobrar su pago porque lo poco que se había salvado de Ciel al incendio y captura, se había enterrado con la hija de la Marquesa.

—Te ordeno a ti, que respondes a mi contrato como Sebastian Michaelis, el nombre que asigné para que sirvieras a mis deseos y propósitos….

El ángel había caído, había devastado el mundo que la conoció, pero cuando la puerta del cielo se abre para uno, la del infierno lo hace para otros.

—No permitas que ningún demonio pacte con Frances Middleford aprovechándose de la desesperación de su corazón.

—… Es un poco egoísta esa orden. — se atrevió a responder sabiendo de antemano que no tardaría en aparecer el primer interesado, aparte de él mismo, aunque como Ciel le había recordado muchas veces en esa noche: los contratos eran únicos.

—No permitas nunca, que nadie toque su alma…— repitió cansinamente sin molestarse siquiera en ese reproche ¡¿Qué más daba?

— ¿Me la está asignando? — preguntó con un doble sentido que su amo comprendió sin esforzarse siquiera.

—Sí. — respondió cerrando ambos ojos, no podría pactar con ella mientras él estuviera con vida, y si bien llegar a viejo no estaba dentro de sus expectativas reales… ya solucionaría el asunto. Frances moriría primero que él si con ello conseguía salvarla del infierno.

—_Yes… my lord._

* * *

_Comentarios y aclaraciones:_

_Ok, no estaba segura sobre si era necesario advertir la muerte de Lizzy al principio, pero sentí que habría sido un spoiler feo para el desarrollo del cap._

_De cualquier forma, quien avisa no es traidor, arriba decía que cosas feas pasarían._

_¡Gracias por leer_


	2. El mismo dolor

**El mismo dolor**

Ciel bajó del carruaje con el sombrero ya puesto. La luz clara del día lo ponía de mal humor como muchas cosas de la vida misma, pero el trayecto del coche hasta al puerta principal era breve, así que con pasos apresurados se dirigió hacia las puertas abiertas de la mansión Middleford.

—Espero que esté lista.— murmuró el joven Conde después de que los sirvientes le dieran a coro el saludo de la mañana.

A su paso salieron a recibirle el Marqués y su hijo.

Tan solo hacían dos semanas desde que Edward se había casado en una sencilla y lóbrega ceremonia, la familia de la novia y el novio en la capilla principal de la ciudad, con un banquete nada modesto pero carente del encanto que solían producir las bodas. Una fiesta pálida, con matiz de funeral y oportunidades perdidas.

—Ciel…— saludó Edward lejos de todo entusiasmo que pudiera tener los inicios de un matrimonio.

—Edward.

A la vista general, Ciel, a diferencia de sus parientes, apenas había cambiado, su rutina solo se había visto interrumpida la noche en que encontraron a Elizabeth, que había dejado una reunión de negocios para ir a confirmar con sus propios ojos la realidad del destino de la joven. Y el día del funeral, que postergó por un día, su viaje a Alemania.

— ¿Está lista?

—Sí, bajará enseguida, es solo que tal vez debería quedarse con Maggie…— dijo Edward mirando de soslayo las escaleras, su esposa debería estar ayudando a su madre con los últimos preparativos para su partida a la mansión Phantomhive.

—También es familia mía…— objetó Ciel entrecerrando los ojos y bajando la mirada.

Limitó el drama a esas acciones, no tenía ningún objeto el empezar a culparse, decir que él debió estar ahí y debió esforzarse más en la búsqueda, que esas veinticuatro horas críticas pudo haberlas evitado solo… solo no habiéndose marchado temprano de la fiesta…

¿Y quién le importaba ya? A los muertos se les entierra y se les olvida, eso había hecho con sus padres y de esa manera empezaba doler menos. Y ellos también pensaban así, ya nadie hablaba de ella, no era mencionada, el recuerdo de su existencia se limitaba a los silencios y sollozos de Paula que terminaba por abandonar las habitaciones para refugiarse en cualquier otro lugar a solas para seguir con la pena de perder a su joven ama.

Los sirvientes empezaron a llevar el equipaje al carruaje y algunos minutos después, Frances bajaba las escaleras sujetándose de la baranda, con un paso lento y pesado. Saludó con una inclinación de cabeza, y se despidió de esposo e hijo dándoles un débil beso en ambas mejillas.

—Querida, estaré e vuelta tan pronto como sea posible.— dijo el Marqués tomando las delgadas manos de su mujer y besándolas con solemnidad.

—Ciel cuidará de ti…

—Lamento haberme vuelto una carga…

El rudo hombre movió la cabeza de una lado a otro.

—De eso nada, ahora ve.

Ciel ofreció su brazo y la condujo hasta el coche donde todo estaba listo para su partida. Las despedidas fueron breves, y Sebastian puso en marcha los caballos conduciéndolos por el camino de regreso.

Dentro nadie hablaba, no existía tal necesidad, ni siquiera para mirarse a los ojos ante un sentimiento compartido de dolor e impotencia. Los cascos de los caballos golpeando las piedras en un sonido rítmico fue la única nota armónica que impedía que se generara completamente el incómodo silencio. Casi tranquilizante, no fue sino hasta que una avería en el camino los hizo saltar, cuando uno y otro parecieron notar que no habían viajado solos todo ese rato.

—Esta no es la casa principal.— observó la mujer mirando por la ventana un paisaje nebuloso, gris con oscuras manchas verdes de la vegetación renuente a desaparecer por más profunda que era la presencia humana. Un salpicadero de pequeñas y modestas casas de piedra enmohecida, con los terrenos bien delimitados igualmente por rocas apiladas y puestas en filas mas o menos rectas., fue el paisaje de unos cuantos minutos. Había también un rebaño de ovejas no muy lejos de ahí, Frances no podía verlas, pero balitaban y podía escucharlas.

—Decidí que necesitábamos un tiempo a solas.— dijo Ciel sin mirarla.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no venía aquí.

—Desde tu matrimonio con el Marqués…

—… Hace tanto…

Sebastian apenas podía hacer algo por el camino irregular que se trazaba, todo ahí tenía piedras en exceso y con toda seguridad tendría que reemplazar las ruedas del carruaje apenas llegaran a la casa.

Una suave lluvia se dejaba caer y a nadie parecía molestarle, tal vez por su ligereza, tal vez por su eterna presencia. El mayordomo solo acomodó su sombrero sin comprender enteramente el propósito de llevar a una mujer en luto a tan deprimente páramo desolado. Tampoco comprendía cómo era que debían proceder, no había visto a ninguno de sus congéneres del infierno, pero los sentía, tenía la inquietud de que les miraban al acecho.

Pronto dejaron atrás el pueblo y recorrieron un tramo más de la vieja senda, más descuidada a medida que se acercaban, pero la reja principal pronto apareció frente al cochero, bajó a abrir, introdujo el carro y volvió a cerrar.

Para cualquier imprevisto Ciel había decidido que no iría más sirviente que él mismo, y eso lo aceptaba conforme.

—Las habitaciones están listas, yo te llevaré a la tuya.— ofreció Ciel nuevamente prestando su brazo para conducirla.

Aquella casa era significativamente más pequeña a comparación la mansión principal, y se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca del acantilado como para poder arrojarse a él desde una de las ventanas. El aire era fresco así que el mayordomo tomó como primera tarea el encender las chimeneas, al menos la del recibidor, la sala de estar y las habitaciones que iban a ocupar los nobles recién llegados.

Frances anunció a su sobrino que quería cambiarse de ropa, así que el joven le dejó a solas cerrando la puerta por fuera.

La Marquesa dejó caer la capa de lana de sus hombros al suelo y cautelosamente caminó hasta el ventanal abriendo las puertas de este. Afuera hacía frío, sintió las pequeñas gotas de agua sobre sus mejillas como helados témpanos de hielo, miró por encima de la baranda y el sonido que escuchaba cobró sentido. Furiosas olas chocaban contra las rocas de un acantilado a más de cincuenta metros por debajo de sus pies.

—Creí que había olvidado cómo se escuchaba el mar…

El golpe furioso del agua salada se repetía incesantemente con un tono extrañamente tranquilizador pese a lo violento que pudiera ser en otros tiempos, como cuando era más chica. Las piernas volvieron a fallarle y lentamente desfalleció en el balcón asiéndose con fuerza de la baranda de piedra blanca.

Vincent había caído una vez. En realidad ella lo había empujado, no con la intención deliberada de tirarle, sino presa de una arrebato de furia al saber que su apacible y dócil hermano sería el heredero en la tradición del perro de la reina cuando ella había dejado el alma en los entrenamientos.

Tanta rabia y frustración eran apenas nada en esos momentos, su pecho se sentía con un gran hueco devorando todo sentimiento, dejando solo las sensaciones agobiantes, como estar allá abajo, presa del agua furiosa que mece todo sin clemencia.

Se había arrojado por Vincent, definitivamente matarlo no iba a solucionar nada y si empeorarlo todo.

Arrodillada frente a inmenso paisaje azul pardo, escuchando la espuma dispersarse y las rocas ser castigadas, y la imagen del aguan en tanta cantidad evocaba también el recuerdo del cuerpo flotante de su hija que habrían encontrado dos oficiales de policía.

¿Elizabeth estaría ya muerta cuando la encontraron? ¿O ella debió intentar nadar con los huesos fuera de lugar?

Su hija se había ahogado, su hermano se había quemado ¿Cómo moriría ella?

Ahorcada tal vez, su cuerpo suspendido en el aire crearía una sincronía mística.

Pasó un largo rato, ya sentía la piernas entumidas y notó entonces que no había derramado ni una sola lágrima, solo quedaban sus ojos vidriosos mirando al mayordomo que entraba a servir té caliente para compensar el clima.

—El joven amo se ha quedado dormido ¿Desea que le despierte para la cena?

Frances parpadeó un par de veces desde su sitio en el piso.

—No, tal yo también me duerma…

Sebastian se acercó hasta ella recogiendo la gruesa capa de viaje descansándola en su brazo y extendiéndole el otro para ayudarla a ponerse de pie adivinando que que estaba tan entumida que por su cuenta no podría hacerlo.

—Por favor, Milady, pescará un resfrío si se queda ahí con este horrible clima.

Ella no reaccionó seguía mirándolo, como si en determinado momento le desconociera enteramente.

— ¿Por qué no puedo desear recobrar mis fuerzas? ¿Por qué no tengo valor para reclamar la cabeza del infeliz?— preguntó quedamente con los ojos aún carentes de toda vida.

El demonio la miró endureciendo su expresión unos instantes. Se sentía decepcionado, bastante a decir verdad, las primeras noches había sentido de ella emerger un dolor poderoso y agobiante, una desesperación única que solo cabía en el pecho de una fiera herida de muerte. Sentía palpitar su deseo, su rabia, escuchaba los gritos de su alma maldiciendo a un Dios que despreciaba.

Y de repente, nada.

No había más esos ojos orgullosos, solo el cascarón vacío de una belleza destruida, más resignada a morir que a luchar.

—Vamos.— repitió no sabiendo qué contestar. Las motivaciones de los humanas distaban mucho de su comprensión, amor, venganza, egoísmo, todo en ellos se resumía a un manojo de sentimientos.

Nada en ella era interesante ya, y esa estancia en la casa de descanso podría ser poco menos que una pérdida de tiempo. Quienes hubieran puesto sus ojos en ella, también notarían su ausencia de valor, con algo de suerte se colgaría de una viga, o acabaría en una institución de salud para siempre, tal vez confinada al encierro en sus habitaciones, convirtiéndose en un mito para sus vecinos, un fantasma de lamentos para la casa Middleford y una leyenda de Cornualles.

¿Así acabaría Frances Middleford? ¿Una imagen traslúcida que susurra con el viento?

Los fantasmas eran un desperdicio de alma, nunca le habían agradado porque eran más patéticos que los propios humanos, las sobras de su miseria.

— ¿Quiere leche para su té?

—No.

— ¿Azúcar?

—Dos por favor.

Ya la había recostado en la cama cubriéndola con la manta que había sacado del guardarropa para ese propósito, y acercó a ella el servicio del té.

— ¿Desea algo especial para cenar?

—No tengo hambre.

—Le prometió al Marqués que comería bien.— observó sin importancia recordando que tenía el ventanal abierto, pero ella no le respondió. Sebastian tomó las manillas de las puertas de cristal, y entre el ruido del mar le pareció escuchar un eco familiar, lentamente cerró la puerta clavando sus ojos en el acantilado hacia abajo, el rugido del agua no era el único en aquella tarde gris que empezaba a inundarse de añil, dando paso a la noche, el momento en que las sombras se extendían y algunas criaturas cobraban más fuerza.

No pudo contener un bufido despectivo, y sonrió como pocas veces lo hacía, salió al balcón dejando de lado el detalle de que debía cerrarlo por la salud de Frances, y se acercó a la orilla mirando hacia abajo, mirando las sombras extenderse y escalar, mirando al último escalón de su naturaleza mendigar las sobras que un demonio con mayor poder ni siquiera miraría.

—No seas absurdo ¿Sí? Si esta cosecha mejora será solo para mi…

El último tono celeste murió y la sombra retrocedió. El mayordomo se retiró, cerrando la ventana por dentro.

—Cuando Vincent murió sentí una herida, aunque siempre supe que el perro de la reina acabaría así, como nuestro padre, tal vez por eso fue fácil pasarlo, incluso… cuando creí haber perdido a Ciel… tampoco sentí el deseo de clamar venganza, era algo así como inevitable, y si Elizabeth se casaba con Ciel, entonces tendría el mismo destino, tarde o temprano serían alcanzados por los enemigos de la reina, estaba lista para aceptarlo incluso si yo debía enterrarla como hice con el resto de mi familia… no entiendo entonces…

El mayordomo entonces ya se había puesto a su lado, con los brazos enlazados a la espalda y pensando que realmente no había nacido aún el humano que se resignara a la muerte.

— ¿Entonces solo planea dejarlo así, Milady?

Sebastian cerró los ojos ¿Qué iba a hacer él mismo? ¿También la dejaría después de sentir el incendio de su venganza clamarse por los primeros días?

— ¿Y qué más podría hacer?

¿Lo haría? ¿La arrastraría de regreso?

—El joven amo me envió a buscarla en cuanto se dio la noticia de su desaparición, recorrí todo, puerta por puerta, usted mencionó a cierto Archiduque que no pude encontrar por ningún lado, en ningún registro ¿Cuánto tomó? ¿Un día entero? ¿Solo un día? Creo que ahora sé donde estuvo, el joven cegará todo el campo si es necesario.

Frances levantó la mirada y por solo unos segundos a sus ojos regresó un insignificante brillo.

—Milady puede dirigir a los perros, ¿No es acaso que usted es una experta en cazería? He aquí al mejor perro de la reina y al perro de Phantomhive...

* * *

_Comentarios y aclaraciones:_

_Seguimos con la triste marcha, pero Sebastian ha encendido una mecha ¿Adónde la llevará?_

_¡Gracias por leer_


	3. Extenuada para avanzar

**Extenuada para avanzar**

Frances despertó súbitamente pero no abrió los ojos de inmediato, permaneció completamente quieta, con una respiración regular como si aun continuara durmiendo. Pronto fue completamente consiente de su entorno, de la habitación, de los muebles que había, del punto exacto de la cama en el que se encontraba, aún así, no podía dar forma del todo a la presencia ajena que había interrumpido su sueño con un aliento helado. Se removió un poco como si lo hubiera hecho en sueños, tanteando bajo la almohada para alcanzar su pistola, la que colocaba siempre en el mismo lugar estratégico para tenerla a alcance inmediato, pero no la encontró y eso le dio una inseguridad que no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

Siendo consciente de su situación, todo se resumía al enfrentamiento directo…

Abrió los ojos despacio para habituarse a la oscuridad viéndose completamente sola. Se incorporó con cierta cautela bastante desconcertada aún. En esos momentos el hálito que había sentido se había esfumado completamente. Solo estaba ella.

Se recostó nuevamente llevándose una mano a la frente que tenía unas perlas de sudor, ya no podría dormir, siempre sucedía eso, especialmente con las pesadillas.

—Es extraño…— susurró a la nada. Era la primera noche en que no había soñado con el río ni con Lizzy, ni siquiera podía recordar su sueño, no obstante, se sentía considerablemente bien, como no había podido descansar tranquilamente en mucho tiempo, aquella siesta le había resultado reparadora. Se molestó ante tal conclusión, ella no tenía derecho a ese descanso.

Volvió a incorporarse y se acercó al balcón abriendo el ventanal de par en par. El aire salado la recibió con una corriente helada que erizó sus cabellos detrás de la nuca y en los brazos. La luna se reflejaba sobre el agua más allá del acantilado, el movimiento bravío del agua distorsionaba la forma pero aún así fue capaz de notarlo, de ver como el círculo deforme de plata se teñía de carmín, pero su homólogo en el cielo continuaba claro y brillante.

Eso solo le dejaba un pensamiento en mente, era el agua la que estaba enrojeciéndose. El oleaje se incrementó, las olas se volvían más fuertes como puños furiosos que arremetían contra las rocas.

Despertó.

El olor del té, de los bizcochos recién horneados con mantequilla y la jalea de moras se impregnó en sus sentidos como el respiro de la realidad que la arrancaba de los brazos de Morfeo. Abrió los ojos recibiendo poca luz gracias a las cortinas que rodeaban su cama no permitiéndole ver más allá de las sábanas y almohadones.

—Que impertinente…— susurró. Pero Sebastian, que terminaba de poner el servicio sobre la mesa pudo escucharla.

—Lamento haberla despertado, Milady. — dijo quedamente terminando los preparativos y acercándose a la cama sin abrir el dosel.

— ¿Cómo osas entrar a la habitación de una dama sin su consentimiento?

El mayordomo se permitió sonreír ya que no podía verlo.

—Mis más sinceras disculpas.

—Sal de aquí, voy a vestirme.

—Como ordene.

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse y ella se aventuró a salir de la cama. El día era gris, nublado con algo de frío, lo que en realidad no representaba ninguna novedad en ese pequeño pueblo.

Bajó de la cama calzándose las zapatillas de felpa y la bata color crema con la delicadeza necesaria para manipular algo frágil. Caminó hasta la mesa y tomó asiento frente a la mesa impecablemente dispuesta, la exquisitez de los preparativos, sin embargo, pasó desapercibida por ella que dirigió la mirada a la ventana.

—Una luna de sangre ¿Eh? Ese mayordomo…

La palabras del hombre ofreciéndose a ser su perro fueron lo último que se llevó a la cama antes de acostarse, el recuerdo de un incentivo tan cierto como poderoso, pero por alguna razón su espíritu seguía sin inflamarse debidamente, sin sentirse ni provocado o cuando menos retado, y tenía que reconocer que usualmente el hecho de que un sirviente, especialmente uno como Sebastian, se tomara el atrevimiento de juzgar sus actos, era algo que consideraría imperdonable. Tanto atrevimiento.

.

— ¿Cómo está? — preguntó el Conde tomando el periódico que se había dejado a su derecha como era la costumbre.

—Me ha llamado impertinente.

—Es algo. ¿Está consciente de lo de anoche?

—En absoluto, lo ha tomado por sueño.

Ciel asintió dejando de lado el diario tras haber visto la primera plana, en la que se anunciaba un baile en el palacio de Buckingham en honor al cumpleaños de una de las princesas. La idea le había causado un malestar en la boca del estómago, aunque al mismo tiempo pudiera darse la casualidad que el misterioso Archiduque reapareciera.

Resopló con aire cansado, no quería dedicarle mucho tiempo a ello pero de alguna u otra manera todo volvía al mismo punto donde ya ni siquiera había tristeza. Empezó a comprender una pequeña parte del sentimiento que embargaba a su tía, atraparle no tenía más caso que el obligarle a sufrir parte por parte del mismo dolor.

.

El aire salado la recibió con una corriente helada que erizó sus cabellos detrás de la nuca y en los brazos. La luna se reflejaba sobre el agua más allá del acantilado, el movimiento bravío del agua distorsionaba la forma pero aún así fue capaz de notarlo, de ver que el circulo deforme de plata se teñía de carmín, pero su homólogo en el cielo continuaba claro y brillante.

Eso solo le dejaba un pensamiento en mente, era el agua la que estaba enrojeciéndose. Una figura negra emergió del agua como un lodo voraz y maloliente, la Marquesa contrajo la expresión de su rostro inclinándose al frente para encontrar la forma de aquella criatura que se arrastraba como si tratara de salir luchando contra el agua misma que frenaba su avance.

_Frances…_

Escuchó su nombre en un eco gutural provenir de entre el siseo de las olas.

_Frances…_

No había duda, le llamaba, le obligaba a escucharle aunque se encontraba lejos, como un islote de algas húmedas y pegajosas. Agitó la cabeza para deshacer la visión pero esta no desapareció.

_Tu pequeño tesoro, tu pequeño tesoro fue arrojado con vida al agua, tu pequeño tesoro peleo y te llamaba, te llamaba…_

Frances abrió la boca pero enseguida cayó desmayada en brazos de un mayordomo completamente vestido de negro, sus ojos rojos destellaron un brillo de desprecio como pocas veces lo dejaba relucir.

—Hay que ver lo obstinado y estúpido que puedes ser ¿Acaso vas a retarme? ¿Piensas que puedes hacer algo en contra mía si no eres capaz ni de mantener tu cuerpo junto?

—Silencio perro faldero, silencio, esclavo de humanos…

—Por criaturas tan desagradables como tú… márchate ahora, es el último aviso de cortesía que doy por tener un común contigo…

—No hay necesidad de ser benevolente, Sebastian.

El Conde Phantomhive entró a la habitación con un candil en mano. La expresión seria, la mirada fría se poso en aquella mancha amorfa que se empeñaba en acercarse.

—Deshazte de eso y mete a tía Frances, pescará un resfrío. — ordenó dejando la lámpara sobre la baranda y regresando al interior de la casa, el mayordomo por respuesta sostuvo con una mano a la mujer mientras que se retiraba el guante de la otra auxiliándose de los dientes.

Acercó la mano hasta la vela, como tentando su flama que danzó entre sus dedos largos y delgados. Los ojos del demonio se encendieron a un rojo más brillante y el fuego creció apoderándose del barandal y bajando por el empinado acantilado, pareció apagarse un instante al chocar con el agua pero retomó fuerza y en un serpenteante camino alcanzó a aquella criatura que solamente soltó un alarido antes de desaparecer junto con el fuego una vez que este cumplió su cometido.

—Tanta energía desperdiciada en una criatura tan insignificante. Pero espero que el ejemplo quede claro para el resto. — dijo en voz baja cerrando en puño la mano extinguiendo con ello el último vestigio del fuego.

Usó las dos manos para levar a la mujer de regreso a su cama, cerró las cortinas y luego el ventanal.

—Frances Middleford ¡Tantas molestias por solo un alma! Hemos de estar escasos o es acaso que alguien ha visto en ti lo que puedes llegar a ser… si tan solo te decidieras ¡Oh cuanta oscuridad podría envolverte! ¡Cuan basto el festín!

Cerro la puerta sin hacer ruido alguno, por primera vez dirigiendo palabras sinceras hacia ella tras un renovado interés por el juego que ella podía ofrecer.

.

Frances se sobresaltó cuando llamaron a la puerta.

—Un momento. — solicitó mientras terminaba de anudar el lazo a su cintura para formar el moño. El resultado no era en absoluto perfecto, pero sería bastante aceptable ya que había prometido hacer cuando menos el intento por arreglarse todos los días.

—Adelante. — indicó dando los último retoques a sus labios no pudiendo resistirse a ver su propio reflejo, demasiado delgada, aún recuperaba el peso perdido, la piel lucía menos reseca y amarillenta, pero estaba a una distancia casi infinita de lo que alguna vez fue. Incluso su cabello más dorado y brillante, parecía algo como una paja suavizada.

Sebastian entró haciendo una inclinación.

—El joven amo desea saber si está dispuesta a acompañarle a almorzar afuera.

— ¿Con este clima? — inquirió desdeñosa.

—Es lo que ha dicho…

La mujer no fue capaz de sostenerle la mirada como en otros días, su semblante se volvió aflijido, como en los últimos días.

—Ayer dijiste que creías saber en dónde estuvo mi Lizzy… dormí pensando en eso, he tenido un sueño muy extraño y siento en mi pecho el poder de la duda…

El mayordomo cerró la puerta acercándose con pasos cautelosos hasta ella.

—Me siento tan extenuada que no podré avanzar, y si no consigo avanzar, entonces me quedaré a abrazar ese sufrimiento…

El silencio se volvió demasiado tenso, el demonio la miró con suma atención y por primera vez en toda su existencia ocurrió que no podía adivinar lo que pasaba por su mente, que le era complicado entender esa discordancia entre sus palabras que iban para un rechazo a su proposición con el sentimiento que podía sentir avivado en su pecho.

Ella lo miró, con sus fríos ojos verdes, peor no como reproche de una dama exigente, sino como justamente lo que él deseaba.

—Haré esta cacería, mayordomo, pero no arrastraré a Ciel conmigo, este es mi fantasma y es mi exorcismo, mi orgullo Phantomhive saldrá victorioso donde mi dolor Middleford ha fallado. Y tú como perro de Phantomhive vendrás conmigo…

Sebastian inclinó la cabeza para que no viera su sonrisa.

—En orden a los deseos de mi joven amo, serviré a usted, Marquesa…

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_:D regresamos, por ahí comentaban que si de verdad el padre de Ciel era tan pasivo, pues ya quedó claro en el manga que sí XD era bueno para lo que hacía pero su carácter era perfecto para exasperar a Frances._

_¡Gracias por leer!_

___Aún no se acaba el primer mes del año, así que todavía vale: _¡Feliz año 2013!


End file.
